


The Void Filled

by misomilk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, M/M, leaisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/pseuds/misomilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills for Akusai Valentines 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Skies - dedicated to Hyamara (thefatedmeeting @ tumblr)  
> Mirror - dedicated to Kat (kickcows @ ao3, heartlessfujoshi @ tumblr)  
> Beach - dedicated to Nikki (nikki_ntm @ ao3, angelswithouthearts @ tumblr)
> 
> All are SFW except for the 8th chapter. Be forewarned! =)
> 
> Happy reading. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for: skies. Dedicated to Hyamara (thefatedmeeting@tumblr).  
> “Iscloud” is said as “eye-cloud”. It’s like an island, but it’s… a cloud. ;P
> 
> I kind of paralleled cupids with nobodies here. Kind of like, they break hearts or help people find the ones they love, because they're jealous bec they have no hearts? Sort of like that. :)
> 
> Happy reading!

Cupids roam the skies. They shoot heart-shaped arrows through the clouds and make humans fall in love. Some do it to toy with humans, with the intention of breaking hearts. Some help humans through love challenges, matching up those who wished for love with all their might with the proper partner.

In the middle of Cupid Iscloud stood the headquarters of these cupids. Higher level cupids judge humans’ wishes to be matched and assign wish-granting as missions to lower cupids. These lower cupids queued in the waiting room, where a huge screen made of water stood at the center, waiting until they were given a mission list of which humans to hit their arrows with.

"Another year, another Valentine’s." Axel sighed, sitting on one of the sofas in the waiting room. He watched girls shown on the waterscreen, giggling and talking about how they plan to make the chocolate this year, and who they were giving it to. He snorted at them. "How stupid."

"You know, it’s our job to make them look that sickeningly foolish," snickered Saix, Axel’s superior who assigned him missions. The blue-haired cupid was walking toward him with papers in hand. "More like, _your_ job.” He flashed a wicked grin as he handed Axel his mission list. “I see you’re feeling resentful again this year?”

"Got that right." Axel lazily looked over his mission list. Just a bunch of teenagers wanting their love to be reciprocated. These type of missions always increase around this time of the year. Were the higher level cupids still being serious with work or what? These girls are bound to change their "love of their life" the following week or two.

"I just don’t understand all this mumbo jumbo about chocolates." Axel said, before Saix had the chance to walk to the next cupid to give their list. "Making chocolates for someone you like. Hoping you get chocolates from someone you like. Why treat love like such a game? What happened to the old fashioned courting and actually making the other person fall for you without the use of cheap presents? Love shouldn’t be like that…"

"For a cupid you sure talk of love as if it wasn’t as quick and fleeting as cupid’s arrow."

"Because when I was still human," Axel took hold of Saix’s hand then, to make the blue-haired stare him right in the eye. Saix wanted to look away, but couldn’t find himself able to. "I know I loved that deeply. Did you?"

**

When Axel got back to his room after his missions, a box waited at his table with a note.

_Happy Valentine’s, Lea._

In the box was a bar of seasalt ice cream. Axel smiled.

He couldn’t understand how the world could be so enthused with chocolates to show love, when seasalt ice cream—salt and sweet like love—was the epitome of it.

Axel bit into the ice cream bar, tears falling as he reminisced of the love he can no longer feel as a cupid.


	2. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cake  
> Word count: 500  
> Notes: LeaIsa. Radiant Garden, where Aeleus is a baker AU. They’re prolly at BBS time ages.

"So this Saturday," Isa started as they were on their way home. "The bakery at Central Garden’s gonna have a bunch of Valentine’s-only cakes."

The blue-haired’s eyes were practically sparkling as he listed the five new types of cakes his favorite bakery was to offer that weekend. Lea wasn’t one for cakes, really, but he joined Isa in his Es-cake-pades (escapades), as Lea jokingly called them. Cakes had a different effect on Isa, and Lea loved to stay and watch every moment of it.

"We should come in maybe around opening time. I wonder if the line would be long by then. You know how popular Aeleus’ cakes can get." This was one of cakes’ effects on Isa. It turned the boy of usually few words into a talking machine gun. "Oh, but you—you didn’t have plans for this Saturday, did you?"

There was a nervous tone in Isa’s voice that Lea caught when he asked that question. Lea didn’t know what to make of it, and he wouldn’t understand why Isa was nervous until much, much later.

Still, Lea promptly replied, “Nah. Saturdays are sacred Es-cake-pade days, after all.” The redhead winked and flashed his bestfriend a wide grin. “Can’t have my best friend stuffin’ his face with cakes all by himself!”

Isa smiled softly at him in reply. Replying with utmost relief, “Thank you, Lea. I really appreciate it.”

The radiance of Isa’s smile made Lea’s heart want to jump out of his chest, he had to hold his hand over it to make sure it stayed there.

**

They were seated at their usual place by the window, two chairs facing each other, with the garden in view. Isa was sipping tea when the fourth cake came: a chocolate cake (like the earlier three cakes), with a thick layer of white icing on top.

"All the limited cakes are chocolate cakes?" Lea asked as he watched Isa cut the fourth cake in half for them to share. Honestly, the redhead was done eating his share of cakes for the day. But if Isa wanted to eat more, then he’d gladly keep eating with him.

"Yeah, because it’s Valentine’s." Isa set half of the fourth cake on his plate, then handed the other half to Lea. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Lea muttered. He wondered if it bothered Isa that they were sharing chocolate cakes on Valentine’s. Sharing chocolates on Valentine’s meant… you like each other, right? Lost in his thoughts, Lea didn’t notice Isa’s fingers approaching his face until he felt a warm finger scrape gently against the side of his lips. He flinched at the contact, surprised. The contact was brief, but oh, how it made Lea’s lip burn.

"Can’t you eat more properly?" Isa teased, lifting the finger with icing on it.

It didn’t help Lea’s heart that Isa licked the icing, which was just at his mouth, off his finger.

Lea gulped. Perhaps there could be more to Es-cake-pades than just eating cakes from then on.


	3. Beach v1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beach  
> Word Count: 500  
> Notes: For Nikki (nikki_ntm @ ao3, angelswithouthearts@tumblr). :3 I sort of cheated on this one because yakisoba = friend noodles. And I would’ve lost a lot more words if I didn’t use yakisoba. LOL  
> Lea’s parents own a yakisoba shop at the beach AU.

The beach was full that day that there was barely any space to step without having to step on someone else’s foot.

For a ten year old like Lea, who helped give out drinks to his parents’ customers still waiting for yakisoba orders (they owned a food stall at the beach), the crowd looked like a gigantic wall of people. He couldn’t squeeze himself past the first row of people to give water to the next bunch of customers, despite his attempts to dive in.

That day, he saw a blue-haired kid, struggling between customers who were squeezing in to get their orders through. The blue-haired looked like he was about to suffocate.

Lea dropped the water bottles in his hands and hurriedly approached the kid. “Excuse me, excuse me,” He called out to the first row of people blocking his path. He put on his polite voice for customers, the way his parents taught him to. “Please move out of the way for him. I don’t think that kid can still breathe!”

The adults obliged, thankfully, and were surprised there was a kid standing there. They must’ve not noticed him at all. Lea led the kid to sit beside one of the coolers he stored bottles in.

"Are you alright?" Lea handed the boy a bottle.

The blue-haired opened the cap and drank half of the bottle’s contents while Lea went off to distribute a few more bottles to customers. “Thanks,” he muttered once Lea was back at his side.

"No problem. I’m just glad you’re okay. I was really worried there." Lea flashed the boy a wide grin. "When this batch of customers clears up, I can go with you and look for your parents."

"I’m not lost." He paused to drink another gulp of water. "I know where they are. I just—They told me to get yakisoba."

"Oh, let me get you some. Stay here."

Before the blue-haired could stop Lea (he didn’t want to cut his order between others who’ve waited in line longer than him), Lea had rushed to his mother’s side and secretly took three boxes of yakisoba. He skipped back to the blue-haired, then dragged him to the back of the stall, where there weren’t any customers blocking the path.

"Is this enough?" Lea handed a plastic bag with three boxes of yakisoba to the boy. "If you exit through here, you won’t have to go through all those people."

"Uhm, thanks." The blue-haired tried to search his pockets for money, forgetting his parents hadn’t given him any. "Oh no, I—" The blue-haired gulped before making his request. "Can I… come back and pay later?"

Lea beamed at the promise of seeing the blue-haired again. “Of course! Come back soon, okay?”

"Alright. Thanks again, uh…"

"Lea."

"Lea," the kid repeated, smiling. Lea wondered why his chest started pounding by the mere mention of his name. "See you later."

Lea swore that next time he sees that kid, he’ll definitely ask for his name.


	4. Beach v2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beach (2nd version)  
> Word Count: 493  
> Notes: For Nikki. :3 This is a bit jumpy-er than I had planned it to be, but I still hope you enjoy the little treat I have for you here. Ehehehee.

Axel was sitting under the bright, multi-colored parasol they stuck on the ground, watching Xion, Roxas and Saix play on the shallow waters of the beach. They were tossing a balloon ball. A lot of people were at the beach that day, some swam towards deeper parts, and all around Axel were other people sunbathing. It was a full beach.

Tired of playing, Saix excused himself to get some shade under their parasol, after which, the two went off to swim.

"Not swimming?" the blue-haired asked when he bent down to take a bottle of water from the cooler beside Axel. He took off the cap and drank water.

"Nah, I’m—" The redhead watched the other gulp its contents down, his eyes moving from the other’s lips down to his torso. Bless the days he could see Saix’ toned body under the dazzling light of the sun, much like today. "I’m enjoying the view." He continued with a snicker.

Saix almost chocked on the water he was drinking. He knew fully well what “view” Axel was talking about. When he’d finished drinking, he grumbled, “Pervert.” then sprinkled the remaining contents of his bottle all over Axel.

"Hey! Stop! It’s cold!" Axel yelled, laughing all the while.

Then the blue-haired suddenly pointed at the redhead’s shoulder, stood on his knees as he exclaimed, “Oh shit, Axel! What’s that on your shoulder?”

"Wh-wh-what is it? Get it off me!" Axel shrieked in panic. He tilted his head to the other side so Saix could freely brush whatever it was away. He was surprised when, instead, Saix dug his face deep into his neck and started sucking his skin there. He sucked for a good few seconds, before Axel had the chance to push him away.

"Just kidding," Saix smirked, licking his lips, his face a mere inches away from Axel’s. Axel was about to retort, his face as red as his hair, when a ball hit Saix’ head.

"Oops, my hand slipped," Xion said, sarcastic, as she walked towards them. The ball was definitely thrown by her, Saix mused. "Seriously, I take my eyes off you two for one second and—"

"Hey, I got us ice cream," Roxas came up to them, four bars of seasalt ice cream in hand.

"Perfect timing." Saix said, truly thankful for Roxas’ impeccable timing to avert Xion’s attention from him to something else. They each took a bar and sat in a line facing the sea, Roxas to Axel’s right, Xion to Saix’ left. They watched the sea’s waves crash into shore as they ate their favorite bar of ice cream.

Axel elbowed the blue-haired, leaning towards his ear. He whispered, “We’ll continue from where we stopped later,” then winked. It brought another smile to Saix’ lips, delighted by the promise they could show more affection later that day.

Then the two entwined their fingers, away from either kids’ view, content with even the simplest of touches for now.


	5. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chocolate  
> Word Count: 499  
> Notes: AU. Lea is BBS age. Saix is KH2/Days age. May or may not be one-sided. :P

Lea wasn’t fond of chocolates. He wasn’t fond of Valentine’s, either. Though he appreciated that girls liked him enough to give him gifts, and that he had quite a number of admirers, it was attention he figured he’d be better without.

But all that changed on that fateful day he found himself standing outside Septem Chocolatier.

He was beautiful—the blue-haired man who stood behind the counter, mixing and preparing different kinds of chocolate. Every day since then, Lea would stop by to browse, or watch the chocolatier prepare his sweets. Day after day, Lea found his heart beating faster and faster with every second he spent watching the beautiful shopkeeper.

That’s how he decided, he was going to give him chocolates on Valentine’s.

**

"H-hello!" Lea gulped, his heart hammering in his chest when he got to the shop first thing Saturday morning. He felt his cheeks and ears burn wild.

"Ah, it’s you again." The blue-haired smiled at him as Lea approached the counter. "Have you come to buy some chocolates for Valentine’s? I’m afraid I’m still in the middle of preparing the first batch."

"No, I— You see— I, uhm," Lea stammered. The words flowed fluidly in his head, but he couldn’t get them out properly through his lips. In a panic, he hurriedly pulled out the box of chocolates he made the night before and held it over the register, towards the shopkeeper. "H-here!"

The shopkeeper’s eyes widened, though Lea didn’t see for his eyes were shut tight. “This— Is this for me?”

Lea nodded. He hoped with all his might that the shopkeeper quickly take it from his hands. Every second he spent standing there made him feel like a fool for even thinking of doing this.

The redhead felt like he stood there for ages before he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the shopkeeper was no longer behind the register, but was to his right, bending down with his hands to his knees so he would stare Lea at eye level.

"What was your name again?" He smiled, and it made sparks fly in Lea’s heart. Seeing his face closer than usual just made Lea feel crazier for this man.

"L-Lea, sir."

"Lea," The shopkeeper spoke his name softly, the single syllable said with utmost kindness. "Thank you."

The shopkeeper took the box from his hands, then gently ruffled his hair. “Did you make this?”

"Yes! Though, I don’t think it’d taste any good…" Lea watched as the shopkeeper pulled the box open, and immediately muttered. "I made it with my all!"

"I’m sure you did." The shopkeeper smiled at him again, looking him straight in the eye. "You know, next time, instead of watching from the window, you can come in and we can prepare some chocolates together."

Lea could feel his heart exploding out of his chest and steam coming out of his ears at the proposal. “Yes! I would love to.”


	6. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lullaby  
> Word Count: 500  
> Notes: AU. BBS ages.

Lea and Isa were hired by their neighbor to take care of her son, Ventus, that Saturday. Ventus, three years old, can walk, talk and get by without his mom at his side all the time, but he needed someone to watch over him. Else, he’d end up exploring areas his mom didn’t want him to. (Because at three years old, the whole world is a place to explore, you can’t hold the brakes. By then, you hadn’t learned how to.)

Lea was quick to accept the offer. He loved playing with Ven, as he endearing called him. Isa, however, wasn’t as game as Lea was. He wasn’t fond of kids (more like kids weren’t fond of him), and he wasn’t sure if he’ll be able to contribute any help while they took care of the kid.

**

The hours went by fast. Lea played various games with Ventus, like role playing as a gigantic monster running over Ventus’ lego town. Isa took it upon himself to make sure Lea and Ventus alike didn’t destroy any furniture. He also prepared lunch and dinner. He was supposed to help Ventus eat his food, but the kid became unruly whenever he tried to come close. Lea ended up feeding Ventus, too.

This was unfair, Isa thought. He was here to take care of a kid yet all he did was what he always did when around Lea. (Which is, to watch after Lea.) It’s not like he didn’t want to help take care of Ventus. He just didnt know what to do or where to start.

By 8 o’clock, Ventus was getting crankier by the minute, tossing his toys at them and refusing to be dressed after he took a bath with Lea. “Not bed time!” He screamed, running around naked in his room. Lea tried to chase him down to dress him.

It was, in fact, Ventus’ bed time. His crankiness was proof of it. Ventus was sleepy, but as all kids were at bed time, he didn’t want to go to sleep yet.

Ventus was surprised when gentle hands (gentle like mom’s) held him from the sides, and cradled him. Warm arms rocked him in a steady rhythm.

"Come on, Ven, it’s time to sleep," said a lulling voice. Then humming started, slowly drowsing Ventus to sleep.

While Ventus was in that half-asleep state, gentle arms set him on the nearby table so Lea could dress him in his clothes. The same gentle arms picked him up, and started rocking him again.

Isa rocked Ventus to sleep as he hummed him a lullaby. He didn’t stop until Ventus fell fully asleep.

When Isa tucked Ventus to bed, Lea was smiling at him.

"You’ll make a great mom, Isa."

"Oh, shut up. And why am _I_ going to be a mom?”

"Well, I’m gonna be the dad. That makes you mom."

Isa rolled his eyes in disbelief, though a smile was on his lips. He considered, that might not be so bad.

** OMAKE **

It had been years since Lea’s first promise that he and Isa would be parents to a child (or children, if Isa preferred). Now Isa stood in front of a baby crib, holding a black-haired baby girl in his arms, rocking her gently to sleep. He felt all levels of happiness as it sank in that maybe wishes do come true sometimes, even tiny ones like this.

A knock came from the door before it opened, leading Lea to step into the dark room lit up with the nightlight of constellations. It turned the entire room into a little planetarium. “Is she asleep?”

"Soon," Isa kept his reply short and softly spoken, afraid he would startle their baby girl before she could fully fall into slumber.

Lea walked up close, kissing Isa on the cheek (then on the lips when Isa turned his head to kiss Lea). The two spent a moment just staring at their baby, admiring their precious little angel. A true blessing from the heavens.

Lea bowed down to kiss her on the forehead. “We love you so much, Xion.”

"Grow up well and healthy," Isa whispered shortly after, making Lea smile at him. Lea kissed Isa again on the cheek.

Isa lifted Xion a bit so he could plant a kiss on her forehead, around the same area Lea did, and continued rocking her to sleep, singing her her lullaby.


	7. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses  
> Word Count: 497  
> Notes: AU. Note that Xehanort here isn’t Old Man Xehanort but is Terranort, but younger. lol  
> THIS IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE OF ALL THE DRABBLES I WROTE. I hope you all like it as much as I do. uwu

Different kisses meant different things.

A kiss on the back of the hand meant ‘hello’.  
A kiss on the forehead meant ‘I care for you’.  
A kiss on the lips meant ‘I love you’.

Lea longed to be kissed by Isa. It didn’t matter which kiss it was, for any kiss that came from Isa was surely a kiss that meant ‘I love you’.

At least, that’s what he hoped.

**

Isa’s first kiss wasn’t Lea.

Isa gave his first kiss to that pompous Xehanort.

Given that it was for a play (Sleeping Beauty, Isa was the prince. Xehanort, the princess. The girls in class thought it’d be funnier that way.), and it was a kiss on the cheek (which should mean _nothing_ near ‘I love you’), it was still unfair.

15 years. 15 years Isa and Lea had been next door neighbors, yet Isa still hadn’t given him any sort of kiss. Yet he dares to go off and kiss another guy?

Unbelievable! Lea thought. Perhaps it was time to take matters into his own hands.

**

And yet, years pass. Lea was still to receive (or give) a kiss from (or to) Isa.

He knew he was being girl about it. (That’s what his cousin Kairi said when he told her.) She said he should man up and kiss Isa. It shouldn’t matter where, or what it meant. They’re best friends. Best friends could kiss each other without it meaning anything.

Lea found that hard to believe.  
He knew whenever he caught a glimpse of Isa’s lips—those rosy, luscious lips—they would definitely taste like love on his skin.

**

For Isa’s eighteenth birthday, Lea took him to the highest hill in town with the perfect view of the sky. The sky was filled with stars that night, and the moon shined bright above them.

Isa loved stars. So, Lea thought, what better gift to give Isa than the stars themselves?

"Thanks, Lea," Isa beamed at him. Lea swore that smile shined brighter than all the stars out there combined. "It’s beautiful."

Then Lea’s world stopped.

Isa leaned towards him, made his lips touch Lea’s forehead, and planted a firm kiss right there.

Lea gulped, not knowing what to make of it. He’d waited his whole life for this kiss, and now—

Isa was chuckling.

"Uhm, Isa?" Please don’t let this be a joke.

"It’s amazing, Lea," he reached for Lea’s hand and brought the back of it to his lips. "I didn’t know I could feel stars in my stomach."

"Y-you can?" Lea was starting to _see_ stars. He was about to faint from euphoria.

Isa nodded, then leaned towards Lea’s face. Then he said, their lips merely millimeters from each other, “Only when I kiss you.”

When their lips touched, Lea realized he was right all along. The stars that shimmered in his stomach, in his chest, all over him, were proof of it.

Any kiss that came from Isa was a kiss that meant ‘I love you’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /faints at the cute


	8. Mirror (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mirror  
> Word Count: 500  
> WARNING: NSFW  
> Notes: A tiny little offering for the glorious smut queen, Kat (kickcows @ ao3, heartlessfujoshi @ tumblr). OTL I hope you enjoy. ;)

Isa hadn’t been one for kinks, but certainly this one changed his mind.

It was exhilarating, watching Lea’s face as he plunged in and out of him. Isa could see the elation on the redhead’s features through the reflection on the mirror in front of him, hung upon the wall. It stood taller than Lea, and was as wide as Isa’s shoulders. It reflected every bit of their lustful movement, revealing them both at their barest, wanton states. Lea stood tall, his head leaned slightly back as he drove in and out of Isa’s tight hole. Isa was leaned forward, towards the mirror, hands on either side of it.

It felt strange to see himself so close. Strange to watch himself reach down at a turtle’s pace (as if he was teasing his own self) to stroke his dick to Lea’s rhythm. It felt stranger to realize he was enjoying the view of himself being pleasured from both front and behind, even more than he’d like to admit.

When Lea saw that the blue-haired was stroking himself, he quickly slapped the other’s hand away and started stroking him instead. The view drew Isa wild, making him shudder from head to toe.

"Lea," he cried, Isa’s voice hoarse from the intensity of his scream.

"Can you feel me, Isa?" Lea gasped in between thrusts. "Can you feel me driving deeper inside you?"

"Yes," Isa screamed, inhibitions not holding him back. He chanted ‘yes’ a few times more as Lea thrusted in and out of him faster.

"Isa, Isa, Isa," Lea chanted repeatedly like a prayer. He leaned down to kiss the nape of Isa’s neck. His lips mapped a trail from one shoulder to the other.

When the ferocity of their sex was proving too passionate to handle, Isa’s knees buckled, sending him to the floor. Lea caught him a bit late, but managed to soften his fall.

"Isa, are you alright?" Lea asked worriedly.

Isa turned himself around to sit on the floor. He brought his knees up so he could see if they were bruised, only for Lea to plant soft kisses on them. “There, that should make them better.”

Isa could only mutter “Idiot.” under his breath at the brilliance of Lea’s smile.

"Now, where were we?" Lea leaned forward to hover his body above Isa’s, planting kisses along the way.

"You were in the middle of fucking me senseless." Isa pulled Lea by the neck with both hands to send him down, smashing their lips into a fervent kiss.

"To the point of making your knees melt," Lea said between kisses. "Right." He snickered as he repositioned himself against Isa. "I’ll make sure to bring a mirror from now on. Who would’ve known this would turn you on?"

"Shush. You planned this from the beginning." Isa pulled on Lea’s ears.

Lea laughed. “No, I didn’t.”

"You know you did," Isa licked across Lea’s cheek before his tongue entered the other’s mouth again, kissing him. "Now, get movin’."


End file.
